SHARING (Sequel of Eyeglasses and Color of Hair)
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Kris pergi ke Kanada selama 2 minggu. Selama di Kanada, Kris tak henti-hentinya menggoda kekasihnya, Tao. Hingga pada suatu hari, Tao yang dalam kondisi 'Turn On' bertemu dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun. Apa yang terjadi? Warning : buat yang belum baca Eyeglasses di sarankan baca dulu, karena chapter ini berhubungan dengan ff sebelumnya. Yaoi. Kristao / TaoRis slight HunTao


SHARING ( Sequel of Eyeglasses and Color of Hair)

.

**Cast : **

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

_._

_._

_Kris pergi selama 2 minggu ke Kanada. Meninggalkan Tao untuk sementara waktu. Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah Kris pergi. Termasuk Baekhyun yang mengajak Tao ke toko Ice Cream. Dan di toko Ice Cream itulah Tao mengenal seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perkenalan mereka, salahkan saja Kris yang mengirim video dirinya yang hanya memakai underwear. Bukan hanya masalah karena memakai underwear, tapi lihat saja bagaimana semakin terangsangnya Tao ketika melihat rambut Kris yang berwarna Silver di tambah kacamata berbentuk D frame brand Ray Ban 8212 keluaran terbaru 2015 yang terpasang indah di hidung mancung Kris. Lalu apa hubungan semua itu dengan Oh Sehun?_

_._

_._

_._

"Tao, ku dengar kekasih pirang mu itu sedang ke Kanada. Itu benar?" Seorang pria mungil bernama Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk sendirian di kantin kampus.

"Ya.." Hanya itu yang keluar dari ucapan sang panda, Tao. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah pintu kantin, sedangkan tangannya asyik mempermainkan sedotan minuman jus alpukatnya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa kau sedang PMS?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pertanda bingung. Tentu saja bingung, karena tidak biasanya sahabat pandanya ini irit bicara. Biasanya Tao akan selalu mengoceh, baik itu tentang caranya agar tetap tampil maksimal (menggoda) bahkan tentang kisah-kisah petualangan tempat dan posisi Tao dan Kris ketika mereka bercinta.

"Mck.. Diamlah, bacon jelek. Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara. Aku sedang merindukan Kris, termasuk sentuhannya. Si pirang bodoh itu pergi dua minggu, dan sialnya tadi malam dia malah membuatku terangsang dan merindukannya." Tao memejamkan kedua bola matanya, mencoba menenangkan sesuatu di antar kedua kakinya yang terbangun hanya karena mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, "Hahaha.. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan si pirang mu, itu?"

"Kau harus janji. Jangan menertawakan ku, bacon." Tao mendelikkan matanya tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baik, baik aku janji." Baekhyun tersenyum geli, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya didirikan sebagai simbol janji.

.

.

.

.

Flashback one night ago.

.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu, tubuhnya lelah sekali setelah satu harian ini di sibukkan untuk mempersiapkan skripsinya bersama Baekhyun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, itu artinya dia sudah berada di kampus selama 8 jam hanya untuk mempersiapkan skripsinya yang sudah berhasil membuat Tao mengeluarkan kata-kata 'indah' karena sangkin lelahnya.

Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi. Walaupun lelah dan mengantuk, Tao harus tetap mandi, karena Tao tidak akan membiarkan kuman berkembang di tubuh indahnya.

1 jam berlalu, Tao selesai dari acara 'mandi cantiknya'. Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang lebih segar, handuk pendek masih setia melingkari pinggangnya, sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya di biarkan bertelanjang dada.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya, tangannya segera membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya berbalut underwear brand Mundo Rider (Hadiah dari Kris saat ulang tahun Tao tahun lalu). Tao memang terbiasa seperti ini, tidur hanya menggunakan celana dalam tanpa balutan apapun. Bahkan saat Kris ada, Tao pun tidak segan-segan hanya memakai celana dalam ketika tidur, dan Kris sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan Tao, justru sebaliknya, Kris tentu sangat senang bisa melihat tubuh sexy Tao ketika tidur.

Tao membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, matanya hampir terpejam kalau saja telinganya tak mendengar suara nada dering handphone yang sudah dihapalnya milik siapa, tentu saja milik Kris.

"Hallo, Kris" Tao memijat kepalanya pelan, kepalanya terasa pusing karena menahan kantuk.

"Hei, Peach.. Bagaimana keadaan mu?" Suara dari seberang sana mulai terdengar, dan itu membuat sang pemuda panda tersenyum.

"Hah, tidak terlalu baik, Ge. Hari ini aku lelah sekali, aku saja baru pulang dari kampus jam 7 tadi. Aku sibuk dengan skripsi-skripsi sialan itu. Menyebalkan. Kalau begini terus, aku lebih baik tidak usah melanjutkan skripsi sialan itu." Tao mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, pipinya mulai menggembung pertanda kesal.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimana pun juga skripsi itu yang akan menentukan kenaikan hubungan kita. Ingat pesan Mama Huang, sayang. Kita akan boleh menikah jika kau telah Wisuda. Dan itu artinya kau harus menyelesaikan skripsi mu dengan baik, sayang."

"Ya Ya Ya~" Tao memutar bola matanya bosan.

Suasana hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya suara Kris terdengar lagi di seberang telepon.

"Peach.."

"Hm? "

" Kau tidak merindukan Gege?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mu, bodoh. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak di sini. Dan itu rasanya hampa." Sahut Tao ketus.

"Kau merindukan sosok Gege atau sentuhan Gege?" Kris mulai tersenyum mesum di seberang sana.

"Kris, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh atau-"

"Kau tidak merindukan penis besar ku ini memenuhi lubang ketat mu?" Kris memotong ucapan Tao.

"Kris-"

"Kau tidak merindukan tangan lebarku memainkan penis milik mu?" Tao yakin sekali Kris sudah menyeringai mesum di sana.

"Kri-"

"Kau tidak merindukan jari dan mulutku di kedua nipple mu, baby? Mempermainkan nipple mu dengan jari-jari ku, dan menyedot nipple mu denga bibir dan lidah ku?

"..."

"Dan apa kau tidak merindukan semua tubuhku yang menggagahimu seperti saat di ruang ganti toko pakaian saat seminggu yang lalu?"

Pip. Sambungan telepon di matikan oleh Tao.

"Shit! Pirang sialan! Kurang ajar!" Tao mengumpat Kris, mata pandanya memandang miris ke arah penis di selangkangannya yang kini telah mengacung tegak. Tao yakin sekali, Kris pasti sengaja membuat Tao horny seperti ini, yah walaupun Tao tidak tahu alasan si Kris kekasih pirangnya itu membuat Tao seperti ini.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhh... Bagaimana ini? Si pirang jelek itu baru pulang 11 hari lagi, dan dia malah seenaknya membuatku horny seperti ini! DAFUQ! " Tao menjambak rambutnya yang berwarna Purple itu. Dan malam itu Tao tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat mengantuknya, karena bagian kesejatiannya tetap mengacung tinggi.

.

.

.

Flasback off

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya.." Tao mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tetap memandang miris selangkangannya, tanpa mengetahui wajah Baekhyun di depannya yang sudah menahan tawa, namun sepertinya tawa Baekhyun akan lepas sebentar lagi.

"HAHAHA JADI ITU MASALAH MU? KAU MASIH HORNY SAMPAI-hmpppp" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika dirasakannya tangan seseorang membekap mulutnya.

"Ya! Dasar bacon sialan! Kau mau mempermalukan ku, bitch?!" Tao menatap tajam mata Baekhyun, sementara tangannya masih membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmmmpp hmpppp" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Tao dari mulutnya, tangannya kembali membentuk tanda peace.

Tao yang tidak tega melihat kondisi sahabat sialannya itu pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekyun.

"Ya! Panda gendut! Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

Tao memandang Baekhyun datar, "Itu semua salah mu, Bacon. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mentertawakan ku, dan apa itu? Kau ingin membuat semua orang di kantin ini tahu bahwa aku sedang horny, hah?!"

"Hehehe maaf panda gendut. Eh, jadi kau masih horny sampai sekarang?" Baekhyun memandang area selangkangan Tao dengan intens dan hal itu membuat Tao menatap tajam Baekhyun sambil menutupi area selangkangannya dengan tangannya.

"Hentikan pandangam mesum mu itu, bodoh. Kau terlihat seperti maniak!" Tao melemparkan tissue ke muka Baekhyun.

"Yah, kau kejam sekali mengataiku maniak, eh btw kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Jadi kau horny mulai tadi malam sampai saat ini?"

"Ya... Begitulah. Ini sangat menyiksaku Bacon hyung." Tao mulai memasang tampang sedihnya. "Perkataan Kris tadi malam terus membayangi dan berputar-putar di otakku".

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba bermain solo saja?"

"Aish. Aku sudah mencobanya 2 kali tadi malam. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa klimaks. Yang ada aku malah semakin merindukan si pirang jelek itu. Lagi pula hanya Kris yang bisa membuatku terangsang, maka harus Kris juga yang membuatku klimaks." Ucap Tao frustasi ketika mengingat 'permainan solo-nya' tadi malam yang sayangnya tidak berhasil membuat penis Tao kembali tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya melakukan phone sex?"

"Mck. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi si pirang itu berkali-kali agar melakukan phone sex denganku, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon ku, hyung." Tao menempelkan wajahnya ke atas meja, terlihat sekali dari wajahnya yang lesu pertanda kalau Tao sedang frustasi saat ini.

"Yah kalau begitu aku sudah tidak punya ide lagi untuk membuat penis mu tidur." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao pelan. "Oh ya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya kupon undian makan Ice Cream gratis. Kau mau ikut? Siapa tahu itu bisa membuat penis mu sedikit membaik," jawab Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Tak ada salahnya mencoba," ucap Tao pasrah.

.

.

.

Kini Tao dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di toko Ice Cream. Mereka sedang duduk sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Tao mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Mereka sudah menunggu selama setengah jam tetapi sampai saat ini pesanan mereka belum datang juga.

"Shit.. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah bosan menunggu hyung. Penis ku juga semakin sakit karena terlalu lama duduk."

"Sabar Tao. Suasana tokonya lagi ramai, mungkin para pegawainya kewalahan," Jawab Baekhyun. Suasana di toko Ice Cream itu memang sedang ramai, apalagi hari ini adalah sabtu siang, waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati weekend bersama teman ataupun bersama keluarga.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao memandang Ice Cream rasa Anggurnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan di bibirnya terlukia senyuman seperti senyuman anak kecil. Rasa bosan dan kesalnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan-tuan. Maaf karena telah membuat anda menunggu lama. Suasana toko sedang ramai, harap di maklumi," Sang pelayan tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat matanya semakin terlihat sipit.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Tao dan Baekhyun mulai menikmati Ice Cream pesanannya masing-masing. Ketenangan mereka terusik karena kedatangan 2 orang pria tinggi. Tapi sepertinya hanya Baekhyun saja yang terusik, karena Tao masih tetap memakan Ice Creamnya dengan damai.

"Permisi, bolehkah kami bergabung dan duduk bersama kalian disini? Suasana toko sedang ramai, dan tidak ada lagi meja yang kosong. Kami lihat ada 2 kursi kosong di meja ini, jadi apa kalian tidak keberatan?". Ucap seorang pria tinggi bertelinga lebar dengan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa tak ada balasan dari Tao, akhirnya memandang kedua pria itu bergantian. Lalu memandang 2 kursi kosong di meja mereka bergantian, yang 1 di sebelah Baekhyun, dan yang 1 lagi di sebelah Tao. "Tao, bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada sahabatnya yang mirip dengan panda itu yang terlihat sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan perhatiannya dari Ice Cream Anggur yang sedang di nikmatinya.

"Yah, terserah mu saja." Jawab Tao singkat tanpa mau menghentikan kegiatan memakan Ice Creamnya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bergabung bersama kami." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku Park Chanyeol, dan temanku ini Oh Sehun." Pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, sementara itu pria yang bernama Oh Sehun tadi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan ini sahabat ku bernama Huang Zi Tao. Maaf jika dia tidak memperkenalkan diri, dia memang mengabaikan segalanya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Ice Cream," Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti.

Suasana mulai hening karena Baekhyun dan Tao kembali menikmati Ice Cream mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun harus menunggu pesanan mereka dulu.

10 menit kemudian, pelayan tadi datang kembali membawa Ice Cream pesanan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak hanya memesan Ice Cream, karena pelayan itu juga membawa 4 gelas Jus Mango.

Sekarang mereka berempat mulai menikmati Ice terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kadang saling melirik.

"Jadi, apa kalian adalah pelanggan tetap di toko Ice Cream ini?" Baekhyun yang jiwa keponya bangkit mulai mencoba bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Ya, ini adalah toko Ice Cream favorit kami. Setiap sabtu siang, kami akan selalu datang ke toko ini. Sebenarnya ada 2 orang teman lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba mereka di panggil oleh atasannya. Oh ya, ini 2 gelas jus mango untuk kalian, anggap saja ini sebagai simbol perkenalan kita." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Sehun.

"Oh, pantas saja kalian begitu akrab dengan pelayan tadi. Terima kasih untuk Jus Mangonya, seharusnya kalan tidak perlu mentraktir jus sepertu ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian pelanggan tetap toko Ice Cream ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeruput Jus Mangonya.

"Hm, kami bukan pelanggan tetap toko ini. Kami baru kali ini datang ke toko ini, itu pun untuk membantu sahabatku ini yang sedang-"

BRAK!

"Bacon keparaaaaaat! Tutup mulut mu, bitch!" Tao menjerit frustasi melihat mulut sahabatnya yang seperti ember bocor ini.

"Eh, kamu woles dong Panda gendut!" Bentak Baekhyun tidak terima di katakan bitch oleh mulut berbisa Tao. Apalagi di depan 2 orang manusia tampan seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa saling memandang mendengar pembicaraan Tao dan Baekhyun sambil membatin, "Mereka ini sahabat atau musuhan?"

"Kau yang-aaahhh!" Tao mendesah ngilu, barusan dia menggebrak meja lagi, dan hal itu menyebabkan jus mango miliknya tumpah tepat di celana bagian selangkangannya. Tao masih horny, dan sensasi Jus yang dingin yang membasahi selangkangan Tao itu semakin membuat penisnya menegang.

Chanyeol dan Sehun lagi-lagi saling memandang pertanda bingung. Sementara itu Baekhyun tampaknya sudah mengerti dengan kondisi yang di alami Tao. Walaupun kesal dengan Tao, Baekhyun tentu saja masih perhatian pada sahabatnya ini.

"Bacon hyung~ Bagaimana ini?" Tao memandang Baekhyun cemas, mata pandanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tunggu di sini Tao. Aku akan mencarikan mu celana ganti. Kau tidak usah ikut dengan ku, karena kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan kondisi penis menegang-uupss." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan lagi, dan bergidik ngeri melihat aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Tao.

"..." Tao hanya memandang Baekhyun tajam, kalau saja dia tidak dalam keadaan penis menegang seperti ini, sudah di pastikan tubuh Baekhyun akan terbanting ke lantai.

Salah seorang dari kedua pria itu menyeringai.

"Chanyeol, lebih baik kau mengantarkan Baekhyun ke toko pakaian dengan mobil. Toko pakaian masih jauh dari toko Ice Cream ini. Aku akan di sini menemani Tao."

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang di sampingnya ini. Matanya terbelalak melihat rambut Silver milik Sehun, di tambah lagi kacamata biru muda brand Ray Ban 8212 yang bertengger indah di hidung mancung milik Sehun. Tao memandang gugup Sehun yang kini menatap Tao sambil tersenyum miring.

'Sial! Kenapa warna rambutnya begitu cocok dengan warna kaca matanya? Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memainkan rambut Silver dan-ahhh tidak tidak,' Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas pikiran mesumnya barusan. Dan astaga, melihat warna rambut Silver dan kacamata yang di pakai Sehun semakin membuat Tao terangsang. Fikirannya langsung membayangkan Kris.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan Bekhyun ke toko pakaian. Kami pergi dulu." Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan Baekhyun yang belum sempat berkata apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya dengan mu? Ku lihat sedari tadi kau gelisah dengan isi celana mu." Sehun bertanya membuat Tao semakin gugup. Fikirannya langsung membayangkan bahwa Kris lah yang sedang berada di sampingnya, bukan Sehun, pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A-apa maksud mu?" Tanya Tao.

"Ck.. Maksudku penis mu. Ada apa dengan penis mu? Aku cukup tahu kalau sedari tadi kau menatap ke arah selangkangan mu, dan aku bisa melihat bahwa isi celana mu itu berdiri tegak." Balas Sehun datar.

"Itu bukan urusan mu!" Sifat jutek Tao mulai keluar.

"Ya itu memang bukan urusan ku, tapi..." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao, "Tapi jika kau mau, aku mau berbaik hati menyumbangkan jasa tanganku untuk membuatnya tidur lagi." Tangan Sehun mengelus penis Tao dari luar.

Tao membelalakkan kedua bola matanya ketka merasakan tangan Sehun mengelus selangkangannya. "Hei! Lepaskan tangan mu, sialan!" Tao tak habis pikir kenapa lelaki ini berani sekali berbuat hal mesum seperti itu, apalagi meja yang di tempati mereka terletak di tengah, jadi bisa jadi orang lain melihat dan memergoki mereka.

"Sssttt.. Diam dan nikmati saja. Aku kasihan melihat mu seperti itu." Sang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu tersenyum miring, tangannya mulai bergerak membuka resleting celana Tao. Dia menggeser kursinya semakin merapat ke kursi Tao.

"H-hei lepaskan tanganmu bodoh. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat kau-aaahh!" Tao terpaksa menghentikan protes dari bibir kucingnya akibat tangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba meremas penisnya dan secara spontan Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah bilang diam dan nikmati saja. Jangan banyak protes." Ucap Sehun datar. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Tao sebentar, membuka Jacket yang di pakainya, lalu membuat Jacket itu di atas meja. Sehun mengatur posisi Jacket itu menjulang ke bawah meja, sehingga Jacket itu menutupi bagian selangkangan Tao. Sungguh cerdas kau Mr. Oh.

"Hah.. Jangan terlalu kuat meremasnya, bodoh-haaaah" Tao mulai kesulitan mengatur nafasnya akibat remasan kuat yang di berikan Sehun di penisnya. Sekarang tangan Sehun mulai bergerak naik turun memompa penisnya dengan tempo yang terkadang cepat dan terkadang lambat.

"Kau cerewet sekali. Jika aku mendengar protes mu lagi, maka aku akan membuka Jacket ini dan mengoral penis mu dengan mulutku di tempat ini dan saat ini juga. Asal kau tahu, toko Ice Cream ini milik Paman ku, dan aku berhak melakukan apapun di sini. Jangan banyak protes, kau hanya perlu mendesah nikmat saja."

Tao mengangguk patuh karena ketatakutan. Sungguh demi semua koleksi tas Guccinya, Tao tidak mau ancaman Sehun terjadi. Tao masih cukup punya rasa malu. Tao bersumpah, jika Kris pulang nanti, Tao akan 'menghukum' Kris dengan menjadi uke yang lebih agresif daripada saat bercinta di toko pakaian minggu lalu. Tao berjanji bahwa jika dia dan Kris bercinta nanti, Tao lah yang akan memegang seluruh kendali 'permainan' sex mereka.

"Sssshhh lebih cepat, Sehun... Seperti itu... Ahh" Tao memejamkan matanya erat, wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Sehun tersenyum puas, dan tangannya semakin cepat di naik-turunkan seperti keinginan Tao.

"Aaahh..hhhh" Tao menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya. Kepalanya di letakkan diatas meja untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Faster Sehun.. Sebentar lagi-ahk!" Tao meracau pelan ketika di lihatnya penghuni meja di samping kanannya beranjak pergi. Sehun semakin gencar mengerjai penis Tao. Sesekali dia mengusap kasar kepala penis Tao dan terkadang mencubiti kepala penis Tao.

"Oohh ahhmm" Tao semakin meracau walaupun dengan suara pelan. Matanya semakin terpejam erat. Sementara itu Sehun masih setia dengan kegiatannya, bahkan sekarang Sehun telah memijit-mijit batang penis Tao.

Tao mulai merasakan perutnya melilit dan batang penisnya mulai berkedut. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun membuka Jacket yang menutupi kegiatan tangannya di penis Tao, lalu tanpa basa-basi Sehun langsung menunduk dan memasukkan kepala penis Tao ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kuat

"Oohh-shit! A-aku aku sampai Sehun" Tao menutup matanya erat ketika di rasakannya cairan miliknya lolos keluar dari 'asalnya'.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan mulutnya yang menggembung berisi cairan sperma milik Tao.

Tao masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya akibat klimaksnya tadi, namun dia kembali di kejutkan Sehun yang mengambil kedua telapak tangan Tao dan kemudian menuangkan sperma yang ada di mulut Sehun ke kedua telapak tangan Tao. Tidak sampai di sana, Tao hampir mati di tempat ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan kedua tangan Tao yang berisi cairan sperma ke pipi Tao sendiri. Sekarang wajah Tao penuh dengan cairan spermanya sendiri.

"Ini ku kembalikan sperma milik mu. Tugas ku sudah selesai. Dan tolong hentikan ekspresi bodoh mu itu. Oh ya, ini nomor handphone ku. Jika kau tidak bisa menidurkan penis mu lagi, segera hubungi aku. Dan aku juga menawarkan jasa memuaskan hole mu jika kau butuh." Sehun mengambil dan memakaikan jacketnya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas dan kemudian meletakkan kertas itu di atas tas sang pemuda panda. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi dan dikatakan pria mesum bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Aaaaahh! Apa yang ku lakukan? Shit! Kenapa aku membiarkan pria mesum sialan itu melecehkan ku? Kris fuck! Ini semua karena mu dan penis sialan ini! Dan kenapa penis sialan ini bisa tertidur karena sentuhan pria sialan itu, sementara aku sendiri sudah 2 kali berusaha menidurkannya tadi malam?" Tao hanya bisa merutuki kejadian barusan, dan hampir saja dia berinisiatif untuk menggunting penisnya sendiri jika dia tidak mengingat bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika penisnya tidak ada. -_-

.

.

Malamnya, Tao pulang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tadi setelah kejadian memalukan yang melecehkan Tao -menurut Tao- di toko Ice Cream tadi, Tao memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke Mall ternama di Seoul. Fikirannya stres mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi, dan belanja adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengobati stresnya. Tao bahkan tidak peduli jika Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Tao, karena Tao pergi tanpa memberitahu Baekhyun yang sedang membeli celana untuknya bersama Chanyeol, teman si pria mesum Oh Sehun.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur apartemennya, berniat mengambil segelas minuman.

'' Ah aku benar-benar gila karena hari ini. Ini semua karena si pirang bodoh itu. Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti." Tao masih sibuk menyiapkan rencana untuk menghukum Kris, seme sialannya itu sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

Tao akan pergi menuju kamarnya, namu tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah cake cokelat berbentuk kepala panda terhidang manis di meja makan. Tao mengernyitkan keningnya, seingatnya dia tidak ada membeli cake seperti itu. Namun dia tidak ambil pusing, Tao bisa membayangkan betapa lezatnya cake itu, dan tak lama kemudian Tao langsung memakan cake itu beberapa potong. "Masa bodoh ini cake punya siapa. Yang penting cake ini ada di apartemenku, berarti ini sudah sah milikku. Dan mungkin ini cake hadiah dari malaikat untuk menghiburku yang tadi telah mengalami pelecehan sexual" Tao menggumam polos.

Setelah menghabiskan 6 potong cake cokelat itu, Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Tao ingin segera tidur melepas penatnya. Sampai di kamar dia langsung melepaskan semua pakaiannya seperti biasa dan hanya menyisakan underwear di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tao membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, namun seperti malam kemarin, lagi-lagi suara handphone bernada dering yang Tao kenal sebagai panggilan dari Kris kembali mengusik ketenangannya.

Tao mengangkat handphonenya, dan ternyata Kris menghubunginya dengan video Call. Tao memasang ekspresi masamnya dan bersiap-siap memaki-maki Kris atas peristiwa yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Hallo, Kris bodoh-" Dan lagi-lagi Kris memotong ucapan Tao.

"Ssssttt jangan bicara dulu, Peach. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Layar yang awalnya berwarna hitam gelap itu kemudian berganti menunjukkan gambar Kris yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

Tao membulatkan matanya, sementara itu Kris terkekeh pelan di layar handphone.

"Lihat, Peach.. Lihat warna rambut ku, aku sudah menggantinya dengan warna Silver." Kris mengarahkan layar handphonenya ke arah rambut Silvernya, dan hal itu membuat Tao menelan ludahnya gugup sekaligus mengingat kejadian di toko Ice Cream tadi.

"Dan lihat, aku sudah memakai kacamata hijau muda brand Ray Ban 8212." Kris mulai menunjukkan hidung sempurnanya yang memakai kacamata.

'Shit. Kenapa warna rambut Kris dan brand kacamata milik Kris bisa sama dengan punya Sehun? Hanya warna kacamatanya saja yang berbeda. Dan Kris bahkan lebih hot daripada Sehun tadi."Batin Tao

"Dan lihat ini, Peach. Aku membeli celana dalam baru . Kau lihat? Bentuknya seperti G-string kan, baby? Ah aku ingat bahwa kau pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin membeli celana dalam seperti ini kan?" Kris terkekeh sambil menunjukkan selangkangannya yang memang hanya memakai celana dalam pria berbentuk seperti G-string itu.

Tao kembali menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan dari tubuh Kris. Tao bisa merasakan bahwa penisnya mulai menegang. Tao ingin segera memutuskan komunikasi video call dengan Kris karena takut semakin terangsang karena Kris, namun lagi-lagi otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan tindakannya. Dia tetap menikmati tontonan dari Kris.

"Kau tahu peach? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Aku merindukan mu.." Kris menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, wajahnya di buat sesedih mungkin.

"K-kris.." Tao tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja Tao merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas, padahal AC kamarnya berfungsi dengan baik. Dan Tao semakin gelisah merasakan sesuatu yang mulai bergerak membesar di dalam underwearnya.

"Lihat ini, Peach.. 'Dia' bahkan semakin mengecil karena tidak singgah ke 'rumahnya' selama beberapa hari ini," Dilayar handphone, terlihat Kris yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tao hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan oleh Kris, Tao bisa melihat Kris yang sedang mengeluarkan 'kesejatiannya' dan mempermainkannya di layar handphonenya. 'Oh, Tuhan. Apakah dia sudah gila.'

"Ah ya, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan itu semua padamu. Sekarang aku harus tidur. Selamat malam, peach. Aku mencintaimu. Bye." Kris mematikan sambungan video call mereka, tanpa peduli wajah bodoh Tao yang melihat Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"SHIT! KRIS SIALAN! BEDEBAH!" Tao hanya bisa menyumpah-serapahkan kekasih gilanya itu.

"Aahhh kenapa di dalam tubuhkku rasanya panas sekali?" Tao mulai berguling-guling di lantai, berharap dinginnya suhu lantai bisa mengurangi rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya. Namun rasa panasnya sama sekali tidak berkurang, justru semakin bertambah.

"K-kenapa hole ku gatal se-sekali?" Tao terengah-engah, wajahnya telah memerah, di tambah rasa gatal di holenya sendiri dan rasa ngilu di bagian kepala penisnya.

"Sial. Siapa yang telah memberiku obat perangsang?" Tao akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia terjebak oleh obat perangsang, jangan heran Tao tahu dari mana, karena dulu Tao pernah memberi obat perangsang kepada Kris secara diam-diam. Dan melihat gejala yang dialami Tao sama seperti yang di alami Kris dulu, Tao yakin jika dia sudah di beri obat perangsang oleh seseorang. Tapi, siapa?

"Uuuhhh.. B-bagaimana ini?" Tao semakin kepanasan, wajahnya sungguh mengenaskan.

Tao tidak bisa tahan lebih lama lagi, bagian bawahnya sudah meronta-ronta ingin di manjakan, tiba-tiba sedikit moment di toko Ice Cream itu muncul di ingatan Zitao. "Ssehun.. Ya Ssseehunn menyediakan jasa memuaskan hhole.."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama akhirnya Tao langsung mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya tadi siang, dan akhirnya menemukan kartu nama Oh Sehun di sana.

Tuuuutt..

"Hallo. Sehun di sini."

"Ssehuun ini aku, Taaoo-ahh" Tao tidak bisa menunggu Sehun lebih lama, dan untuk sementara dia memuaskan dirinya sendiri sampai Sehun datang.

"Tao? Tao siapa?"

"Tttaoo.. Yang tadi sssiang hhhh..." Tao semakin terengah-engah.

"Yang tadi siang? Yang tadi siang bagaimana maksud mu?"

Tao berusaha untuk tidak melempar handphonenya mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan, dia tahu Sehun berusaha mempermainkannya. "TAO YANG TADI SIANG DI TOKO ICE CREAM. TAO YANG KAU HAND JOB DI TOKO ICE CREAM!"

"Oh Tao yang itu. Ada apa menghubungiku? Kau ingin aku menidurkan penismu lagi?"

"Ya. Dan aku juga membutuhkan jasa penismu untuk memuaskan holeku."

Di seberang sana, Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ini tidak seperti dugaan dan rencananya. "Kkau serius, Tao?"

"Yes. Of course. Jangan lupa membawa kacamata mu-aaahhk! Ddan aaaku akan ssegeraa ehhhmm mengirimkan alamat apartemenku hhhh"

"Bbaaikklahh"

Pip. Sambungan telepon dimatikan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

Hai! Apa kabar? Jae datang lagi bawa sequel Eyeglasses and Color of hair. Ini khusus buat kalian yang minta di buatkan sequel. Di chapter ini belum ada KT moment secara langsung kan? Tenang aja, chapter depan bakalan full KT moment with NC xD Btw ada yang udah bisa nebak apa maksud semua yang terjadi di chapter ini nggak?

Buat yang bingung ini ff KrisTao atau HunTao, sudah jelas bahwa ini bakalan KrisTao. Hanya saja alur masih di rahasiakan xD.

Jangan banting Wufan ya karena udah buat baby panda merana.

.

.

.

Oh ya terima kasih buat kalian yang tidak membenci Kris karena rumornya belakangan ini. Terima kasih karena nggak percaya terhadap gossip gila tentang Kris. Jae sedih karena ada beberapa orang KTs yang dengan mudahnya percaya tentang gossip buruk yang membawa nama Kris, apalagi ada akun yang mengatakan Kris menyukai postingan antis Tao. Sedih ngelihatnya, padahal tidak ada bukti tentang itu, dan mereka percaya begitu saja dan membenci Kris. Bahkan teman Jae, kalau di facebook baik-baikin nama Yifan. Tapi kalau di twitter, eh malah ngebash Yifan habis-habisan. Jae itu Hailang, dan Jae juga tidak suka ngeliat Tao di sakiti orang lain (termasuk Kris) tapi Jae gak punya hak untuk marah sebelum ada bukti.

Oke sekian dulu curhat abal-abalnya. Terakhir, jangan lupa review ya ^^

Di follow dan di favorite tanpa di review, di situ kadang Jae ngerasa sedih :(


End file.
